WalMart Fun
by Ariellove12
Summary: What happens when Bella, Edward, Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper decide to have a competition on who can complete the most items on the 101 Ways to get kicked out of Wal-Mart? This is mostly humor but I guess a little fluff. AH Canon couples
1. Idea

**A/N: This is just a story about what would happen if Rose, Emmett, Bella, Jasper, Alice, and Edward got bored and went to Wal-Mart. Enjoy!**

BPOV

"Guys I'm so bored! We've watched three movies today already let's do something fun!" Emmett whined.

"I agree, we need to do something besides sit around," Alice agreed.

"Hey I have an idea," Emmett grinned.

"Oh goodness," I muttered.

"I think we should take a trip to Wal-Mart and each try to complete ten of the 101 ways to get kicked out of Wal-Mart. We could make it a contest, we'll each have a list of ten and the last one to get kicked out or the one that doesn't get kicked out wins." Emmett suggested.

"What do we win?" I asked.

"We will all have to be the winners slave for a day and do WHATEVER they want," Emmett decided.

"Oh that sounds fun!" Alice exclaimed.

"I'm in," Rose agreed.

"Sounds good," Edward replied.

"Oh fine, I'm in too," I sighed.

"I think I'll be the judge," Jasper said.

"OK let's each make lists for each other. I'll pull up a 101 ways to get kicked out of Wal-Mart list and we'll make lists for each other. Alice can make one for me, Edward will make one for Alice, Rose makes one for Bella, Bella makes Rose's, then I'll make Edward's," Emmett declared, pulling up the list on the computer as Alice handed everyone a pencil and a sheet of paper.

We all got busy with our lists and when we were done we gave them to each other and decided to go in a circle, reading our lists, Emmett started.

"OK mine are,

1. Look at a security camera and use it as a mirror to pick your nose

2. Draw mustaches on all the pictures and mannequins

3. When alone, have loud conversations with your "multiple personalities".

4. When someone asks if you need help, begin to cry and ask, "Why won't you people just leave me alone?"

5. Dart around suspiciously while humming the theme from "Mission: Impossible."

6. Ride the little rides for toddlers. Fit the character; if on a horse, act like a cowboy, etc. If a little kid comes over wanting to use it, start crying.

7. Play football with the loaves of bread.

8. Go in the dressing rooms and a long time later yell loudly "there's no toilet paper in here"

9. Go to an empty cash register and attempt to check people out."

10. Go get a Dora toy and skip around saying, "We're going on an adventure," if a worker comes and tries to take away the Dora toy you yell, "Swiper no SWIPING!!"" Emmett read, cracking up.

"Those are great, nice job Ali," I laughed.

"I know right OK now I'll read mine,

1. Re-dress the mannequins as you see fit.

2. Start singing oldies songs in the megaphone.

3. Beg the greeter for those happy-face stickers. Stick them on your face, then stand next to him and copy whatever he says when customers walk in.

4. Ride those little electronic cars at the front of the store.

5. Stand next to a mannequin and pretend to be a mannequin too. Try to hold the same position for as long as possible.

6. Hide in the clothes rack and jump out and scare people

7. Jump onto someone's back and yell "Giddy Up Horsey!"

8. Excessively use anything thing that says "Try Me".

9. Attempt to fit into a very large gym bag.

10. "Accidentally" get stuck in one of the frozen food doors. Give people strange looks and see if anyone helps you out."

"Nice!" Emmett laughed.

"OK OK, my turn," I laughed, beginning to read my list,

" 1. Try to put M&Ms on layaway

2. Try on crazy costumes and walk casually through the store.

3. When there are people behind you, walk REALLY SLOW, especially thin narrow aisles.

4. Make a trail of orange juice on the ground, leading to the restrooms.

5. Act paranoid and hide behind every second person and say to them: "Please don't let THEM find me, they will take me back with them and lock me up again!!!!"

6. Go up to a guy and start crying saying, "I finally found you mommy!" And see what he does!

7. Go up to the clerk and yell, "Code Red!" and see what they do!

8. Roll cans of soup down the aisles.

9. Unload then entire bin of giant bouncy balls, get in the bin, have a friend put all the balls back on top of you. When someone walks by jump outta the balls causing them to fly everywhere.

10. Walk about 10 centimeters in front of a moving shopping cart and yell "Its gonna get me!""

"Ha ha, have fun Bells, OK here's mine," Rose said,

" 1. Walk into the clothes department and ask yourself loud enough for everyone to hear, "who BUYS this junk, anyway?"

2. Walk up to a guy and say "It's YOU!!! I haven't seen you in so long!!!!" and kiss him, then say "Why didn't you ever call me?" and walk away.

3. Try on every pair of shoes in the shoe department. Take the paper from the boxes and throw it in various aisles.

4. When someone steps away from their cart to look at something, quickly make off with it without saying a word.

5. Test the fishing rods and see what you can "catch" from the other aisles.

6. Walk up to an employee and tell him in an official tone, "I think we've got a Code 3 in Housewares," and see what happens.

7. "Re-alphabetize" the CD's.

8. Constantly wink at a person you don't know. Follow them around and blow kisses to them.

9. Try to fly on a broom. If anyone asks what you are doing tell them in a very annoyed voice, "the brooms don't work!"

10. When a woman with children walks near you in the toy aisle, throw yourself on the floor,screaming "MOMMY, I WANT THAT TOY!""

"OK and here's mine," Edward said, starting to read,

" 1. While handling guns in the hunting section ask an employee where the anti-depressants are

2. Walk up to the customer service and say "Hello, I'll have a Quarter Pounder with cheese, large fries and a diet coke."

3. Play with the automatic doors.

4. TP as much of the store as possible.

5. Get your book and go into a worker room. When the workers try to throw you out you say "Shhhh!!! I am reading!"

6. Tune all the radios to a polka station; then turn them all off and turn the volumes to "10".

7. Play football with the loaves of bread.

8. Go to the video game section and play one of the games for a minute the throw down the controller and start to bang on the display case when an attendant asks you what you are doing tell him your trying to change the game.

9. Run around the store yelling I'm a princess while holding a toy wand.

10. Pour bubble bath into the fountains in the garden section."

"Sounds good, let's go!" Emmett grinned, taking his girlfriend, Rosalie's hand and pulling her out to his jeep.

"Yeah Jazzy let's go! I'm driving!" Alice smiled, grabbing her boyfriend, Jasper and skipping out.

"Come on, love, I'll drive," my boyfriend, Edward said, taking my hand.

"I can hardly believe that you're related to Alice and Emmett, you're nothing like them," I observed.

"Alice and Emmett live in there own world, only Rose and Jasper would ever be able to handle them."

"Now I can see how Jasper and Rose are related, they both have such high tolerances."

Edward nodded and opened the car door for me. We drove until we arrived at Wal-Mart and then got out and all met up in the front.

"What if we complete the list and don't get kicked out?" I asked.

"Then you just continue on to the next person and if everyone else is kicked out and you're still in then you win. If more than one person doesn't get kicked out then you and whoever doesn't get kicked out will play Marco Polo in Wal-Mart. Jasper, being the judge will be Marco and whoever is caught last will win," Emmett replied.

"What if we get kicked out while playing Marco Polo?" Alice asked.

"We'll cross that bridge if we get to it," Emmett shrugged.

"OK so how is this going to work?" Edward asked.

"OK well one person will be doing their list while the rest of us follow them from a distance so we can see you and we will keep going through the lists and whoever is last if everyone else is kicked out Jasper will still be here watching and he will watch you do your list, if you don't get kicked out then you win. If you do, no one wins and we just had fun," Emmett answered.

"Sounds good, let's pick an order," Alice said.

"I'll go first!" I volunteered, just wanting to get it over with.

"I'll go after Bella," Edward said.

"Then me," Alice piped in.

"Then I'll go then Rosie," Emmett decided.

"OK, let's do this," Emmett chuckled, heading inside with all of us following.

A/N: Here's the first chapter each chapter will be the person completing their list so we will have like seven chapters in this story. I hope you liked the first chapter and this story is easy to write so chapters should come quickly, I will try to do a chapter a day! Then if you're reading my other stories sorry for taking a while I'm going to go work on the next chapter for Little Ones, now but I've already written some of that and I'll try to post it tomorrow. The next chapter for Love at First Sight? Might be posted tomorrow but if not then hopefully Wednesday. Thanks for reading! Review to tell me what you think of this! (:

~Ariel


	2. Bella

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: OK sorry for not posting yesterday I had a lot of homework but from now on I'm seriously going to try to update this once a day! Here you go:**

Previously:

_"OK, let's do this," Emmett chuckled, heading inside with all of us following._

"Alright Bella you're first! You got your list?" Emmett asked.

"Yup, let's do this! Number one is, "Try to put M&Ms on layaway,"" I laughed.

"OK we'll be a bit behind you, go ahead," Alice smiled.

I groaned and walked up to the counter, grabbing a bag of M&Ms.

"Excuse me, I really want these M&Ms but I can't really afford them right now, could I just put them on layaway please?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Sorry ma'am, the item must be at least twenty dollars to be eligible for layaway," the cashier responded.

"Oh but I really need these," I insisted, "Please, I can pay a penny a day and so I'll have them in one hundred twenty three days."

"I'm sorry, I just am not aloud to do that," the woman frowned, looking like she felt bad for me.

"Oh OK, I guess," I said, frowning and hanging my head, beginning to walk back.

"Wait! Ma'am here, I'll pay for them," the cashier said, handing them to me.

"Oh really?! Thank you so much!" I smiled, skipping away to my friends who were in hysterics.

"Dude, Bella that was impressive you just got free M&Ms," Emmett said, giving me a high five.

"Nicely done, love," Edward smiled, taking my hand.

"OK next is, "Try on crazy costumes and walk casually through the store," I read.

"OK then off to the costume section," Rose said, leading the way.

We went over to where they had some costume stuff and began looking through racks.

"Oh Bella! I found your costume!" Alice said, grinning mischievously.

"Oh goodness," I muttered, seeing the costume in her hands.

The costume was a hotdog, which I just put it over my clothes and looked down at myself, embarrassed.

"I hate you Alice Cullen," I said.

"Awe thank you! Now just make a circle through the store," Alice grinned.

"You guys are evil,"I pouted.

"Sorry love, but that's hilarious," Edward laughed.

I just rolled my eyes and began to walk, pouting the whole way and earning a lot of weird looks from numerous people.

"Mommy! Look! It's a big hot dog!" a little girl who looked to be about five exclaimed.

"Raina! Be quiet it's impolite to point and stare," the little girl's mom scolded.

I chuckled but felt my face heat up. I stalked back over to my friends.

"I hope you guys are happy," I pouted.

"Don't worry we are," Alice smiled angelically.

"Sorry, love," Edward said, cracking up.

I stuck out my tongue and took the wretched costume off.

"OK next is, When people are behind you walk REALLY slow, especially on thin, narrow isles," Emmett read off.

"Oh goodness," I sighed, shaking my head.

"Oh oh oh! The narrowest isle in the store is the ice cream isle!" Alice exclaimed.

"Let's go," I sighed.

I walked toward the ice cream isle, deliberately cutting someone off so I was right in front of them. Edward chuckled, walking beside me at snails pace. We pretended to check everything out, deliberating which brand of ice cream was best. The lady behind us sighed hugely, giving us a pointed look. I smiled at her and continued to talk about the ice cream with Edward.

"Excuse me but could I get by?" the lady asked.

"Oh we're sorry, just hold on, we're almost done," Edward smiled crookedly.

The woman just nodded, staring at Edward. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the freezer. After about five more minutes I could tell the lady was getting very restless.

"You know what Edward, I don't think I even want ice cream after all," I sighed, walking out of the isle.

"Are you kidding me?!" the woman groaned, rushing off.

I laughed and went back to our group, who were chuckling.

"Nicely done, Bells. Next would be, Make a trail of orange juice on the ground, leading to the restrooms," Emmett told me.

"Oh my gosh," I shook my head, going to where the orange juice was.

"Here you go, love," Edward grinned, handing me a carton of orange juice.

I groaned loudly and made sure no workers were around before pouring orange juice on the ground, leading up to the bathroom. I threw the carton away and hurried away. When I got to my friends I saw they were in hysterics, which made no sense to me, it wasn't that funny I gave Edward a funny look and he pointed to a very preppy looking girl on the ground.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I broke a nail! Ew! What is this on my brand new skirt?!" the girl screamed.

I laughed and watched the girl look toward the trail, seeing where it led. She shrieked and jumped up, only slipping and falling again. I knew it was wrong but I laughed harder, clutching my stomach. The girl hopped back up and ran away, screaming. I couldn't breathe at this point and I saw Alice and Emmett literally rolling on the floor with laughter. Once we all finally caught our breath Emmett read the next task.

"Act paranoid and hide behind every second person and say to them: "Please don't let THEM find me, they will take me back and lock me up again!!!!"" Emmett read.

"Oh gosh," I sighed, putting my head in my hands, "Let's just get this over with."

I walked behind someone and said what I was supposed to and the person looked at me like I was a freak. I tried to look genuine and serious, which was hard. I then ran off behind the person two people ahead of the other, repeating the line. The man looked at me sympathetically.

"I know how you feel," he shook his head sadly.

My eyes widened and I said nothing else, figuring I could be done.

"Why do you look so shocked?" Rose asked.

"Did you not hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Rose responded.

"When I said what I was supposed to the man just turned to me and said he knew how I felt."

Rose laughed, "Are you serious?!" she exclaimed.

"Very," I replied.

They all laughed then Emmett said the next thing, "Go up to a guy and start crying saying, "I finally found you Mommy!" and see what he does."

I blushed, knowing this would be embarrassing then grinned, getting a plan.

"Loophole!" I exclaimed, running to Edward and throwing my arms around him, "I finally found you Mommy!" I cried.

"No fair, you cheated!" Emmett pouted.

"No I didn't, no one said that the guy had to be a stranger, just that it had to be a guy," I retorted, letting go of Edward, who rolled his eyes.

"Fine then you get away with that one but from now on no doing your list on anyone you know," Emmett clarified, "Next is, go up to a clerk and yell, "CODE RED," and see what they do."

I nodded and looked around, looking for a clerk and when I spotted an elderly man restocking shelves and went over to him.

"CODE RED!" I shouted.

"What?! Where's the fire?!" the man asked.

"Um... you know what I'm sorry, I thought code red meant that there was a mess over by the girls bathroom..." I said, lamely.

"Oh OK, I'll get someone to take care of that, thank you," the man smiled.

"You're welcome... so yeah um... bye..." I said awkwardly, walking away.

"Good thinking on your feet, that was clever Bella," Jasper said.

"Awkward much?" I said, ready to move on.

"Next is roll cans of soup down the isle," Emmett read.

I rolled my eyes and went to the soup isle, grabbing a can.

"Oh oh oh! Bella let's have a race!" Alice exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"We will both roll the soup cans and whoever gets there's down the isle first wins," Alice replied.

"Deal!" I agreed, going to the beginning of the isle.

"Ready... Set... Go!" Emmett yelled.

With that I gave the soup a big push and ran down the isle with it, pushing it down the isle. I arrive before Alice and bowed.

"No fair! You're legs are longer than mine," Alice pouted.

"Excuses excuses," I said.

Alice just stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms over her chest, stomping back over to our group.

"Nicely done Bells," Emmett grinned, "Now you must unload the entire bin of bouncy balls, get in the bin, have a friend put all the balls back on top of you. When someone walks by jump outta the balls, causing them to fly everywhere."

"Alright who wants to help me?" I asked.

"I will," Rose offering, going to where the giant bouncy balls were.

We took them all out which was when I realized how high up it was.

"Edward?" I called.

"Yes, love?" I asked.

"Can you lift me up?" I asked.

"Of course," he responded, lifting me up and putting me in.

Rose grinned and threw all the balls on top of me, "I'll tell you when someone is coming by then just pop out."

I gave a thumbs up and when I heard Rose whisper, "now." I popped jumped up, the balls flying all over. The person screamed and I chuckled.

"Sorry," I shrugged.

The woman glared and walked away briskly. Everyone laughed and Edward hopped up on the side of the cage, grabbing my arms and pulling me out.

"Thanks Edward," I smiled.

"No problem love, now let's get this put back together and get on to your last thing," Edward replied.

I nodded and we all put the balls back into the cage, walking away before we could be caught.

"OK your last thing is to walk about 10 centimeters in front of a moving shopping cart and yell, "It's gonna get me!"" Emmett read.

"OK let's get this over with so I can be done," I said.

I then hopped in front of a man waiting until he got pretty close, "It's gonna get me!" I yelled.

"Whoa," the man mumbled, stopping, "I'm sorry ma'am."

"Oh uh that's OK, umm sorry for hopping out in front of you," I said, blushing and beginning to walk away.

"Hey wait! You seem nice, maybe I could get your number and we could go on a date," the guy said.

"Oh umm I'm sorry, I don't think so," I shook my head.

"Why not? What could it hurt?"

"Actually I don't think my girlfriend wants to date you," Edward interrupted, wrapping an arm around me and kissing my forehead.

"Oh I'm sorry... I didn't know..."

"I bet, goodbye," Edward waved.

The man backed up and practically ran away.

"Way to show him who's boss Eddie!" Emmett grinned.

I rolled my eyes "Well anyway that's that, I wasn't kicked out and Edward I believe it is your turn," I grinned.

"Oh great," Edward groaned.

**A/N: OK first off I'm sorry for taking so long, I just wasn't in a writing mood and couldn't bring myself to just sit and write. Next is I got four reviews for this thus far, not bad for just starting. About the orange juice part I mean no offense to preps after all I pretty much am one but I thought it would be funny. I would have the same reaction as the girl though. Also, if you're reading my other stories sorry again for taking so long I have only gotten three reviews for the chapter I posted on Little Ones, which is very disappointing so I'm going to hope for the best on the next chapter, which I haven't started. Then the next chapter for Love at First Sight? Will hopefully be up today or tomorrow because I've been on Spring Break and I go back to school Monday. Thanks for reading! OK so I need you guys' opinion. I'm going to do this where each chapter is each person doing their list and then my last chapter will be the winner getting their prize of everyone being their slave. Therefore should I just do this whole story in BPOV or do each chapter in the POV of the person doing their list? Pretty please send me a review to tell me what you think! Don't know what to say? Tell me what your favorite line is or something you thought was funny, anything. Thanks you all until next time! (:**

~Ariel


	3. Edward & Alice

A/N: OK here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer!**

Previously:

_I rolled my eyes "Well anyway that's that, I wasn't kicked out and Edward I believe it is your turn," I grinned._

_ "Oh great," Edward groaned._

"Why are you groaning you volunteered to go next," I said.

"That doesn't mean I'm looking forward to it," Edward responded then read off the first thing on his list, "While handling guns in the hunting section ask an employee where the anti-depressants are."

We cracked up but Edward did not look pleased at all, making the situation even funnier.

"These people are going to think I'm insane," Edward complained.

"Don't even say anything, Edward. Did you see some of the stuff I had to do?" I retorted.

"Alright alright, let's get this over with."

With that we all went to the hunting section where the guns were kept. Edward sighed and picked up a shotgun, heading over to an employee. We all were grinning, looking over to where Edward was.

"Excuse me but, could you please point me to the anti-depressants?" Edward asked.

"Oh goodness! Oh no no please put the gun down sir, and follow me," the woman said, sounding flustered.

Edward set the gun back down and followed the woman while we all start cracking up.

"He's not fair, I mean he's not going to get kicked out, he can talk a person out of anything," Rose pointed out.

"That's true but he still could lose at Marco Polo," I shrugged.

Everyone nodded and Edward walked back up.

"That was awkward she just kept talking about how suicide is wrong and I was too young and handsome to kill myself," Edward said, rolling his eyes.

"You are," I said, looking at him, "Are you blind?"

"You're ridiculous," Edward shook his head, "Anyway next thing is, walk up to the costumer service and say, "Hello, I'll have a Quarter Pounder with cheese, large fries, and a diet coke," well that will be embarrassing," Edward state

"Just go Edward, don't be a wimp," Emmett grinned.

Edward just rolled his eyes and went up to costumer service. We heard him say the line he was supposed to. The woman looked at him like he was crazy.

"This is Wal-Mart, not McDonald's," the man said.

"Are you sure, I could've sworn..." Edward trailed.

"No sir, I'm positive that this is Wal-Mart," the man replied, annoyed.

"OK then..." Edward trailed turning back toward us and grinning.

"That was a boring one, next," Alice said, impatiently.

"Play with the automatic doors," Edward read off.

"Go on," I grinned.

Edward sighed then went to the automatic doors, jumping in and out of them. As he was jumping I saw his stumble a bit then proceeded to fall right on his butt. We all cracked up, almost rolling on the floor with laughter.

"This isn't funny," Edward growled.

"Just a little," Rose giggled.

"Bella? You're laughing at me too?" Edward questioned, looking fake shocked.

"No, I would never laugh at you," I said, gasping to catch my breath.

"Of course you wouldn't," Edward replied, rolling his eyes.

I winked and we all gathered ourselves so Edward could move on, but he would never completely live it down and he knew that.

"I'm going to try to forget that happened and just move on," Edward said, standing up, "Next is, TP as much of the store as possible."

"Have fun Eddie," Emmett grinned.

"Oh I will," Edward grinned, heading to the toilet paper isle.

He unwrapped packages and threw toilet paper all over the store. All of a sudden a very big and burly security guard walked up to Edward.

"Sir, what do you think you're doing?" the man asked Edward.

"Enjoying my youth?" Edward replied.

"You need to pay for all this toilet paper then leave the store," the security guard told him, while the rest of listened from the next isle over.

We heard Edward agree and he walked over to us.

"Well I'm out," Edward said.

"Nice job, Edward," I grinned.

"Jasper go outside and keep him company," Alice said.

"Alright, don't have too much fun you guys," Jasper winked, and headed up with Edward so he could pay.

"Alice, you're next," I said.

"OK, first thing for me is to re-dress the mannequins as I see fit," Alice said.

We grinned and hid while Alice stripped the mannequins and redressed them.

"Excuse me Ms. But what are you doing?" a male employee asked Alice.

"Well I just though that this mannequin would look better in this outfit," Alice said.

"You know what? You're right! That goes much better, thanks Ma'am," the employee smiled.

Alice just winked and skipped back over to us.

"You're lucky he was a boy Alice, or you would've been gone," Emmett said.

"Nah, I could persuade my way out of anything," Alice insisted.

"Probably true," I shrugged.

"OK next is start singing oldies songs into the megaphone."

We grinned and pointed to an empty cash register. Alice sighed and went over, beginning to sing:

"Jimmy cracked corn, and I don't care..." she sang.

We all busted out laughing, Alice would pick that song to sing. Yet, we all stopped when Alice stopped with that and ran.

"Loophole!" Alice called.

We all glanced at each other, shrugging and ran after her.

"No one ever said I had to sing the whole song, and no one said I couldn't get away from there as fast as possible," Alice explained.

"Cheater," Emmett muttered.

I grinned, "Well you found your loophole, what's next?" I asked her.

"Next would be to beg the greeter for happy-face stickers, then to stick them on my face and mimic whatever he says."

"Go for it!" Rose said.

We walked to the entrance, keeping our distance from Alice.

"Oh Mr. please please please give me a sticker PLEASE?" Alice begged the poor old man standing in the front.

"OK little lady," the man said kindly, giving her a sticker.

Alice grinned like she had just won the lottery and stuck the sticker on her forehead before begging for another one. The old man kept giving them to her until she had ten on her face.

"I think you've got enough stickers miss," the man said, chuckling.

"Just one more sir, pretty please?"Alice requested, giving him the puppy dog pout.

The man sighed and gave her another one, making Alice smile like crazy.

"Thank you mister," Alice said, inching away from him just a little.

"Hello ma'am, how are you today?" the man greeted a woman walking in.

"Hello ma'am how are you today?" Alice echoed.

The lady smiled and kept walking, muttering something under her breath. The greeter looked at Alice strangely and just kept greeting people, ignoring the fact that Alice was repeating his every word and motion. After we got bored of it and waved Alice over, she waved goodbye to the man, making him smile. Before she could leave the man kissed her on the cheek, which obviously disgusted Alice, she ran away from him faster than you would've thought was possible.

"Oh. My. Gosh. That was so nasty, that creepy man put his lips on me!" Alice exclaimed.

Rose, Emmett, and I were way to busy cracking up laughing to care what she was saying.

"Looks like Alice has a new boyfriend," Emmett grinned.

Alice rolled her eyes, pointedly annoying him and took all the stickers off of herself and scrubbed hand sanitizer on her face.

"Wow Alice..." I said when I could finally breathe again.

"Are you really sanitizing your face?" Rose questioned.

"You don't know where those lips have been!" Alice shrieked.

Just then we saw the old man approaching us, obviously having heard every word that had been said. He looked kind of upset and turned to Alice.

"Sorry for putting up with you and being nice! You young people are so disrespectful these days, and ma'am for yelling in the store I'm going to ask you to leave," and with that the man stomped away.

We all laughed, "bye Alice!" we said in unison.

"You guys suck." Alice pouted.

All three of us just waved her off and she stuck her tongue out and left.

"Well, Emmett, you're next!"

"Bring it," he challenged, grinning widely.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, I am going to try to never go this long between updates again. It's just that I have three stories and now I'm in school so I'm just not able to update once a week like I hoped. This one is easy to write for the most part it's just kinda hard to come up with different reactions from everyone so if you have any ideas please tell me! Hanks for all the reviews I got, seems like you are all getting a kick out of this, yay! (: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! You should leave a review, it'll brighten my day a bit!**


	4. Emmett

A/N: OK here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer!**

Previously:

_"You guys suck." Alice pouted._

_All three of us just waved her off and she stuck her tongue out and left._

_ "Well, Emmett, you're next!"_

_ "Bring it," he challenged, grinning widely. _

"OK Emmett, what's first?" I asked.

"Look at a security camera and use it as a mirror to pick your nose," Emmett responded.

"Get to it!" I chuckled.

Emmett approached a security camera and looked at it, sticking his finger in his nose.

"Eww!" I said to Rose, "he's actually picking!"

"Oh. My. Gosh," Rose said, turning around so she couldn't see.

"That's your man!" I laughed.

"Don't remind me."

When I looked back at Emmett his was pretending to stick his finger in his mouth and moaning while rubbing his stomach.

"Delicious," he grinned.

"OK OK eww! Emmett that's enough," I said.

Emmett smiled and returned to us and tried to put his arm around Rose.

"No way mister!" she said, jumping backwards.

"But Rosie..." Emmett pouted.

"No. Move on," Rose said.

"Fine. Next is draw mustaches on all the pictures and mannequins," Emmett announced.

Rose handed him a Sharpie from her purse and he got to work, staring with the girl mannequins, of course. Each girl had a different style mustache, french, bushy, miniature, and "Hitler," as Emmett called it. We rolled our eyes at him but couldn't help laughing a little. He continued this, drawing mustaches everywhere. He then got a devious smile and winked at me then walked up to Rose.

"Rosie, I miss you, I need a hug," Emmett said.

"Emmett you're crazy, we've been together all day," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"Please Rose?" Emmett pouted.

Rose sighed and went up to him, giving him a hug. When she pulled away Emmett quickly took the sharpie and drew a sloppy mustache above Rose's lip.

"EMMETT!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs.

Emmett didn't respond, but just fell down the floor laughing.

"I'm going to MURDER you!" Rose said, stomping toward him.

"Oh crap..." Emmett muttered, running away.

"Ma'am!" an employee exclaimed as Rose was screaming at Emmett.

Rose stopped dead in her tracks and looked toward the woman.

"Yes?" she said impatiently.

"People are complaining from the screaming, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the store immediately," the woman explained.

"Well crap," Rose muttered, following the woman out. "I'll send Jasper in so Emmett can finish his list."

I nodded and laughed then went to find Emmett cowering behind a price scanner.

"You can come out, Em. She got kicked out," I chuckled.

"Thank God, I am so dead when I go out there though," Emmett sighed.

Then Jasper came in and met up with us.

"Let's finish this guys," Jasper said.

"Alright, next is when alone, have loud conversations with your multiple personalities," Emmett said.

I smiled and Jasper and I went to hide as Emmett began.

"No Carl, I don't want to! You can't make me do it!" Emmett yelled. "Shut up! You're making me sound crazy! I won't do it! No, I don't want any cookies!"

"Sir, are you OK?" an employee asked Emmett.

"Yes, Carl was trying to make me steal cookies but I said no," Emmett said, smiling proudly.

"Oh well where did Carl go?" the employee questioned.

"He left when he saw you coming," Emmett fibbed.

"Oh well I'm glad you said no, here's a coupon for two bags of free cookies. Thank you for not shoplifting sir," the employee smiled and walked off.

"Wow Emmett, only you," I laughed.

"Free cookies, hell yeah!" Emmett grinned, giving me a very enthusiastic high five.

I laughed at him and rolled my eyes.

"Next is, when someone asks if you need help begin to cry and ask, 'Why won't you people just leave me alone?'" Emmett said.

He walked to an isle that had a worker on it and looked like he was pondering which can of food he wanted.

"Excuse me sir, is there anything I can assist you with?"

"No! Why do you people always assume we costumers want your help! Sometimes we just want to shop in peace without being bothered by all you stupid workers! I don't want your help, why won't you people just leave me alone?" Emmett ranted, stomping away.

I giggled and looked over at the worker, who's jaw had dropped and was watching Emmett walk away.

"I feel bad for that poor woman, she looks like she's the one who did something wrong," I said, smiling at Emmett.

"She had it coming for her," Emmett shrugged. "Next is, dart around suspiciously while humming the tune from "Mission: Impossible".

"Oh geez, go get it over with."

Emmett grinned and nodded, putting his fingers up like a gun and darting around a corner humming and crouching down. He darted all around until he ran into an employee (literally).

"What are you doing sir?" the man asked.

"I'm with the secret agency and I'm on a mission. If anyone asks, you never saw me. Don't blow my cover man!" Emmett whispered before darting away and ducking behind a rack of clothes.

"Oh wow Emmett," I said. "I won't even comment on that, just do the next one."

"Fine then. Next is ride the little rides for toddlers. Fit the character; if on a horse, act like a cowboy, etc. If a little kid comes over wanting to use it, start crying," Emmett laughed and we walked to where the rides were and Emmett climbed up on a horse.

"Emmett you look ridiculous on that," I said, cracking up laughing.

Emmett gave a huge smile and starting swinging his hand over his head like he had a lasso.

"Bella do you have a quarter? Please please please! I need one!" Emmett begged.

"You are such a child. Sorry Emmett I don't have a quarter," I responded.

Just then a child came up and looked up at Emmett, wanting to ride the horse.

"Sir can I please have a turn?" the little boy asked.

"Do you have a quarter?" Emmett asked.

"Yes I do, Mommy gave me a quarter to ride."

"Can I borrow it?"

"Sure sir, but once your done I want my turn."

Emmett gave a huge smile and took a quarter from the little boy and started the ride.

"Yeehaw! Yipee cay ay! Ride 'em cowboy!" he yelled, swinging his imaginary lasso.

"Can I have my turn now?" the boy asked once the ride stopped.

Emmett looked at the little boy and pouted then started wailing, "that's not fair! I only got one turn!"

"Emmett!" I yelled, "get off the ride right now and let that boy have his turn!"

"You're a... DUMMY HEAD!" Emmett sobbed, getting off the ride and running away.

"Get back here mister!" I exclaimed, running after him

Jasper rolled his eyes and followed, "you guys are ridiculous," he said.

I grinned and rolled my eyes, "that poor little boy. I hope he had another quarter."

"Oh well," Emmett shrugged. "That really was fun. Anyway next is, 'play football with loaves of bread.'"

"OK, Jasper go play with him."

Jasper nodded and they went to the bread and threw it back and forth a few times before Emmett tackled Jasper taking the bread from him and running a few feet before slamming it down and yelling, "touchdown!"

"Geez Emmett you had to knock him down?" I laughed.

"That's how you play football like a man!" Emmett replied, helping Jasper up and patting him on the back.

Jasper just rolled his eyes and brushed himself off, "just move on," he sighed.

"Next is 'go in the dressing rooms and a long time later yell loudly "there's no toilet paper in here!"'"

"I don't think this WalMart has dressing rooms though," I said.

"I think you're right Bells," Jasper said. "Guess on this one you get a freebe. Just do the next one."

"OK number nine is, 'go to an empty cash register and attempt to check people out'" Emmett said.

He walked over to a cash register and grinned at us, "I don't even have to attempt, I'll just do it."

I looked at him with confusion and he just stood there with a finger up until a girl walked by. He looked her up and down and winked at her and she blushed and walked away quickly.

"Hey Emmett that's cheated you're not supposed to check people out like that!" I said.

"Hey not my fault you guys weren't specific enough," Emmett shrugged, laughing and walking away from the register.

I rolled my eyes but chuckled, "OK I have to admit it was a little funny and very clever Em."

"I have smarticles!" Emmett exclaimed, giving me a high five. "OK last thing is 'go get a Dora toy and skip around saying, "We're going on an adventure," if a worker comes and tries to take away the Dora toy you yell, "Swiper no SWIPING!'" Emmett announced.

Emmett went over to the toys and grabbed a Dora toy and began to skip around, "We're going on an adventure! Where are we going? Candy Mountain! Where are we going?" Emmett looked at me to answer and pointed over at me.

I gave him the, 'are you serious?' look and walked away some, going behind a wall.

"Fine then Bella be lame! We're going to Candy Mountain everyone! Map told me how to get there! Estrella estrella!" he said, smiling and skipping.

"Excuse me sir if you aren't going to buy that can you please give it to me to put back?" a worker asked Emmett.

"Swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping!" Emmett yelled, putting his hand out every time he said it.

"Whoah... Are you a Dora fan too?" the worker asked. "I have all the toys and the special edition backpack. And look!" he said pulling his work shirt away a little, revealing a Dora T-shirt with a bunch of pins of Dora on it. "These are just the good ones I have so many more at home! You should come over and check it all out sometime!"

"Whoah there sir... No... I'm not a fan,I'm just messing around... You're a freak!" Emmett said, smiling widely at the worker.

"Oh... Well then... I'm sorry, forget you heard any of that..." the man said, pulling his shirt back right and starting to walk away. He then turned back and grabbed the toy from Emmett whispering, "It's OK Dora don't let him hurt your feelings," before walking away in a hurry.

"Wow... That's all I can really say about that..." I said.

"Something is very wrong with that guy..." Emmett replied.

"Ya think?" I said sarcastically.

"Well we have a tie, you guys know what that means," Jasper said.

"Marco Polo," Emmett and I said, grinning at each other.

**A/N: I'm sorry I've taken forever! I'm going to finish this story! I promise, lol. There's onlythe next chapter with the Marco Polo war between Emmett and Bella left and it'll be complete! Review!**


End file.
